


感情热线，在线收听 | Relationship Hotline

by nightingalesdonotsing (songbirdonvoyage)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Wingwoman!God
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbirdonvoyage/pseuds/nightingalesdonotsing
Summary: 和某位恶魔有感情问题吗？欢迎拨打上帝热线来咨询你的恋爱生活！





	感情热线，在线收听 | Relationship Hotline

首先读者们要知道的是，人类这种生物是对世间一切都充满了疑问的。 每当他们心中有一个问题，他们就会竭尽所能寻找答案。 大家大可质疑他们寻找答案的方式——降神会啊，显灵板什么的确实没什么卵用——但谁也不能否认他们那强烈的求知欲。

亚茨拉斐尔也有他专属的显灵板，哦不，应该说是热线电话。喏，就藏在他书店的地毯下。

密密麻麻的古老咒语和符号环绕着偌大圆圈，圈外的蜡烛犹如点点星火在昏暗地书店里显得格外耀眼。说真的，整体效果不像是天使的显灵仪式，反倒像是要召唤克劳利那边的哪只魔兽。

“你好，我是天使亚茨拉菲尔。” 亚茨拉斐尔的声线温和且慢条斯理，生怕激怒了谁似的。 “全能的上帝啊，请允许我与您对话。”

没有回应。

他清了清嗓子。 好吧，她可能没听见。 “您好哦，上帝，我是亚茨拉斐尔。”

还是没有回应。

“万能的主啊，您在吗?”

依旧没有任何回应，连梅塔特隆都不想理他。

如果不是因为这可恶地召唤圈曾毁了他的肉体，他肯定会以为召唤圈是不是出了什么故障。亚当修复书店时不小心画错了？不可能吧。

话说回来，这一片死寂让他极为焦躁，忐忑不安。 明明连心脏都没有，为什么胸前有种说不来的疼痛感……

稍等一下，奇怪了。

他的书店可是位于苏活区的黄金地带啊。 现在的时间周六下午，天气阳光明媚，大家都会前来伦敦享受美好的假日。周围的街道应当熙来攘往，何来死寂？

这下子他终于察觉到事情有所不妥了。虽说大至布局，小至书籍在书架上的排放次序都大体相同，但他打从心里知道这并不是他的书店。

为了确认自己的理论，他往空气里轻呼了一口气，尘埃并没有因为他的呼气而四处飘浮。看来除了他以外，在这个时空内连空气都被冻结了。

“扭曲的维度空间……” 他低声道： “只有上帝才能这么做。”

他提高了声量，试图再次和她交谈。“全能的上帝啊，我是在和你说话，对吧？”

上帝敲指一响，他回到了自己的书店，犹如灰兔般的细微尘埃也开始游荡了起来。

“哦，太好了。” 他如释重负地松了口气。很庆幸的，他的热线电话没搭上奇怪的对象。 “我有一个问题想问您很久了。 不过在那之前，我想您会好奇问题到底是从哪里开始。每个故事都有它的起承转合嘛，交代清楚会比较好。”

就这样，亚茨拉菲尔开始叙述他与一个恶魔长达六千年的故事。 一切是从伊甸园开始，一条老蛇诱惑夏娃的古老传说。那乌黑的鳞片在阳光下闪闪发亮，如禁果般猩红的下腹，他是如此的富有魅力啊……

天晓得上帝是否有认真在听他说——不过说真的，只要她不提出抗议，他很乐意继续下去。说着说着，他说溜了嘴，让上帝知道他不小心弄丢了烈焰剑。不过没关系，亚当几天前把剑还给他了。他已经把它好好地放在书店后的储物室，铁定万无一失。

故事到达某个空袭教堂之夜的情节点时，亚茨拉菲尔开始觉得有些口渴。他平常都很注意自己的耗水量，说话太久对他的喉咙不好。

正想要问上帝要不要喝杯可可时，一杯热气腾腾的茶凭空出现在他面前。

“哦，天哪。” 他小心翼翼地握住马克杯，里头是他最喜欢的比奇洛牌格雷伯爵茶。 “我的主，您太客气了。谢谢您。”

他心满意足地抿了一口，故事就这么继续下去。 娓娓道来之际，暮色逐渐将书店里染上一片橘红，外面的街灯也开始一盏一盏地亮了起来。上帝贴心地幻化了一把椅子好让他可以休息，他也不忘向她诚心道谢。亚茨拉菲尔之前的紧张感早已消失殆尽；他心情愉悦，感觉简直像他在和老朋友说话一样。

“所以，重点是……” 亚茨拉斐尔的故事总算到达了总结。 “我其实对他挺有好感的。 但我不确定我是否真的要和他，嗯，您知道的... 我是天使，他是魔鬼，这和莎士比亚那出爱情悲剧没什么分别啊... 所以我觉得还没做决定之前，我应该过来问问您，毕竟您是上帝嘛。”

“所以，我那全能的上帝，我所侍奉的神啊。” 他深吸了一口气。 “我该怎么办?”

没有反应。

“那么…… 我的主，我该怎么办呢？”

还是没有反应。

他叹了口气。难道她在耍性子？“您说说话啊…… 如果不想说话可以有点表示吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔回过神后才发现自己书店原本泛黄的灯光此时是一片不寻常的浪漫蔷薇色。空气中弥漫着蔷薇的浪漫香气，他还依稀看见了十七世纪格拉斯花海的浪漫景象。这一切只能用 ‘神圣干涉’ 四个字来形容。

"不要。" 通红的热气正慢慢地上升至他的双颊。 天使会脸红吗？ “别逼我说出口。”

粉色灯光在闪烁着，好像在抗议什么似的。

“好啦！我知道啦！” 他喊道： “我喜欢克劳利！ 如果你认同我们之间的感情，那就把蜡烛什么的吹熄吧！”

一阵狂风扫过书店，将所有的蜡烛一并吹熄。

“什么……”

然后上帝索性将整个伦敦的电源都给切掉。

“……”

在一片漆黑中思考良久，他终于开口了。

"So, I suppose that's a yes?"

* * *

当 #LondonPowerCut2019 这个标签在推特上流行起来时，亚茨拉斐尔并不知道克劳利是第一个意识到这次的停电并不寻常。

“哦，该死的。” 他喃喃自语道： “你们这群家伙和你们所谓的阴谋论。难道没人知道事情的真相吗？” 亚茨拉斐尔已经多次警告他不应该开车时滑手机，但这一次绝对是特例。况且，人类抓狂起来所写的推文读起来还真有趣。

现在，他正开车前往亚茨拉斐尔的书店。如此大型的全面停电， 他的天使绝对招架不住，他完全有正当理由来替他操心。

他尝试联络亚茨拉菲尔，但每一通电话都跑去语音信箱了。“坚持住啊，angel!”

在伦敦市中心驾驶汽车，时速哪能达到九十英里？ 好啊，看他的，时速一百马上驾到。

* * *

尖锐的刹车声响划过苏活区难得无人的街道上。

克劳利把心爱的宾利泊好后立即跨步跑入书店入口处。双手一挥，门就自动甩开了。 "Angel!"

他在黑暗中听到了亚茨拉斐尔的声音。 “克劳利？ 是你吗，克劳利?”

“当然是我啊。” 尽管没人能看见，他还是翻了个白眼。 “还能有谁？”

亚茨拉斐尔的语气里尽是疑惑。“你为什么会来这里?”

“当然是因为我很担心你啊，白痴！ ” 不晓得为什么，克劳利好像忘了自己的手机是有照明功能的。“呆在那里别动，我来找你！”

书店一片漆黑，只有窗外的朦胧月光作为光源。 他隐约看见一个身影在黑暗中摸索。 然后，那身影被什么东西绊倒了。

“小心!” 接下来的一切发生得太快了。 克劳有效利用他那柔韧性十足的纤长身驱缓冲亚茨拉斐尔与地面的撞击。 为什么他变成了蛇形？他大概觉得滑行比奔跑更快吧。

“好疼……” “克鲁利，你还好吗?”

"我没事，这没什么大不了……” 鳞片退化成肌肤，嘶嘶蛇声也被人类的语言逐步替代，克劳利恢复成肉体形态了。 “你呢?”

“我没事。” 亚茨拉斐尔把他自己从克劳利身上挪开。“谢谢你，克劳利，你没受伤真是太好了……”

“这该死的停电……” 他低语道： “Angel, 你听我说， 这并非人类所造成的。这肯定是某个超自然生物所干的好事！” 他吐了吐舌头。“这里有超自然生物的怪味，他应该埋伏在附近。”

“嗯，这个嘛……” 亚茨拉菲尔转移了视线。 “这可能是因我而造成的。”

“什么?”

“说来话长……”

入口处的大门砰地一声关上了。

“是谁！” 克劳利跳了起来，双手握拳作势要殴打入侵者。

书店正中央的吊灯亮了起来，它很可能是全伦敦唯一还能操作的电灯。

“Angel，你何时换了灯泡？粉色灯光，嗯，我不想质问你的品味……”

亚茨拉菲尔悠悠地站起来，一脸无奈望向天花板，开声道： “我亲爱的主啊，如果我不做些什么，事情就会这么继续下去，您说是吗？”

那让人头疼的格拉斯花海气息又回来了，袅袅歌声从搁置在书桌旁的留声机流泻而出，要说他们目前身处于某个爱情喜剧的电影布景也不过分。

"Good Old-fashioned Lover Boy, really?" 上帝还真有绝佳的幽默感。

“Angel, 到底发生了什么事？” 克劳利四处张望，完全处于状况以外。

“克劳利。” 他正色道： “看着我，克劳利。”

于是，克劳利双眼眨也不眨地看着他。一举一动极其认真，亚茨拉菲尔差点笑了出来。

“我们认识了六千年，对吗？”

“从伊甸园时就认识了。”

“我们算是老朋友，对吗？”

“拜托。” 克劳利皱了眉头。“你是我最好的朋友。”

“那么，你要诚实地回答我。”

“我向来都对你诚实的，Angel.”

亚茨拉菲尔的指尖碰上他的手掌，微凉的温度与他偏向高温的身驱甚是恰当。 他握起了他的双手。

“你喜欢我吗？”

如果不知情，亚茨拉菲尔会以为他被美杜沙石化了。

“克劳利？”

然后，克劳利拔腿就跑。

“克劳利！” 亚茨拉斐尔的双手抓牢不放，好在他有先见之明。“你答应我了！”

克劳利在半空挥舞的双手放弃挣扎。“……喜欢啊，喜欢朋友是很正常的事。”

“你知道我的意思。” 他紧握的手掌也渐渐放松了。

克劳利面有难色，脚步逐渐后退。

亚茨拉斐尔双眼合拢，再一次睁开以后眼中再也没有迷茫之色。

“第一次见到你时，我就觉得你的双眼很好看。它们总让我想起天际的星辰。”

"... Angel?"

“我是天使，你是恶魔，我们的宿命注定我们不应该相识。不过，上帝经常喜欢和我们开玩笑。” 他朝天花板的方向示个意。"Everything is ineffable, after all."

那盏孤零零的吊灯闪烁了那么一下，好似上帝在向他使眼色。

“然后，千年就这么过去了。我们都有自己的职责——你有你的恶魔诱惑，我有我的天使神迹——但我们彼此的联系并没有因此而结束。”

“好吧，我承认。” 克劳利将他们之间的距离一步一步地缩短。“有时侯，当我知道你在哪里的时候，我会顺带去那里走走。”

“是想来场巧遇吗？”

“每一次都会成功呢。”

“例如在法国的那一次？”

“牢房就那么大，有多难找？”

“那么教堂之夜呢？”

“这么说好了。” 克劳利如同透露秘密般压低了声线： “我很可能因为担心某位呆瓜天使闯祸而跟踪了他一整天。”

哦，他真是个无耻的混蛋。“天啊，我应该感到荣幸吗？” 亚茨拉斐尔手放胸前，双眼仰望眼前的绅士， 好一幅落难女子的描写。

“当然，一个恶魔会因为你而自愿走进教堂，应当感到荣幸。”

克劳利总是知道要如何逗他笑。

“六千年以来，无论何时何地，当我需要帮助时，你都会出现在我面前。当你离开以后，我总会发现你那无可取代的陪伴是如此地珍贵。”

亚茨拉斐尔的双手不自禁地找寻那怀念的触感。然后，他们的双手又重逢了。

“人类之间的爱情，至今都让我困惑不已。不过我清楚知道，接下来的一辈子我不能想象失去你会是如何。”

他们是如此的接近，如此的亲密。

“如果这份情感正是人类所说的爱情，我衷心接受。”

亚茨拉斐尔深呼了一口气。 “我——”

克劳利将他拥入怀抱。

“我真是个懦夫。” 克劳利的双手环抱于他的背后。 “你已经做得很好了，my angel.”

“克劳利..."

"I love you, Aziraphale."

一抹温柔如窗外月光的上扬弧度，亚茨拉斐尔笑了。

"I love you, Crowley, my dear."

当克劳利如同蜻蜓点水般，慢慢地吻上他的唇时，伦敦的电源终于恢复原状。

“啊，电源恢复了。”

“……蜡烛也点亮了呢。” 当他看到排成心形阵列的蜡烛时，亚茨拉斐尔一点也惊讶不起来。

克劳利似乎不打算放开他。 “是时候你和我说说到底发生什么事。”

“在那之前……” 亚茨拉斐尔使个恶作剧般的眼色。 “我能请你吃晚餐吗？”

克劳利笑了，那是亚茨拉斐尔在这世间上最喜欢的笑容。

“荣幸至极，我的天使。”

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH VERSION COMING SOON!  
> 其实全篇是以英文来完成，然后再用中文重写一次。若有语法问题请多多包涵，我中文水平最近有点故障哈哈哈。   
> 为什么我那么虐待自己？明明要考试了还来写梗！不过 CA 魅力无法挡，彻底陷了进去哈哈哈。
> 
> LOF 号：夜莺不鸣  
> ^ 新人一枚，请多多指教！快祝我考试顺利通过哈哈，过后可以写更多梗！


End file.
